cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Informal Peace Alliance
|- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | Power Bloc || Old Trident (Never formed) |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | Founders || Bartholomew Roberts, Granoladude |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | President || Bartholomew Roberts (only President) |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;"|'Other Government Positions'|| *Vice-President *Ambassador *Director of Recruitment *Director of Program *Director of Intelligence |} Founding of the IPA The Informal Peace Alliance was founded on May 10, 2006 by Bartholomew Roberts and granoladude. It was founded to be an alternative to the average alliances of the day. It's name explained everything about it. It was informal and laid back, and peaceful and neutral. It was only ever involved in one war. Other than that it was very peaceful. The IPA Militia The IPA Militia was a military taskforce started on May 15, 2006, only five days after the founding of the alliance. Member nations could join the militia to be the IPA's main fighting body when called upon for service. This feature of voluntary military service set the IPA apart from any alliance to ever exist before or after. Bartholomew Roberts Bartholomew Roberts was the President of the IPA for it's entire existence. He was rarely challenged for the position, and always won in a landslide victory. He was without a doubt one of the most beloved leaders in Cybernations history up until the Nelson incident, which occurred after the merger with GOOR to form GLOP. To this day, he is believed to hold the record for longest serving democratically elected leader in cybernations. His tenure of office lasted 18 months, spanning the entire history of the IPA and the first couple months of the GLOP's Existence. The Blue Whaling Expedition The Blue Whaling Expedition was the only war that the IPA officially fought in, although a contingent of nations was sent in every Great War to fight under the flag of The Militia. It began with the allies of the IPA, a small alliance known as HACK (Honorary Association of Capitalistic Knafters), being attacked by an alliance called the Blue Whales. The attack was due to a real life rivalry between members of the alliances, and the IPA stepped in to defend their allies. The war went well. Due to the efforts of alien peoples, then the Ambassador of the IPA, intelligence was gathered that uncovered two plots of the Blue Whales that were vital to the IPA victory. The first was the discovery of a multiple nation, which was subsequently reported and deleted. The second came when the Blue Whales asked for a cease fire and the IPA discovered that they were just stalling for time to prepare a counter attack. Toward the end of the war, The leader of the Blue Whales, who was dueling Bartholomew Roberts, gave up hope and launched his whole arsenal of six nukes at Roberts. As a result of this action, Bartholomew Roberts became the first an only person to ever receive the IPA Medal of honor for his sacrifices in defense of the IPA and it's allies. Merger with GOOR In late August 2007, the IPA was contacted by an old member that had formed his own alliance. That person was nick, and he had formed the Global Organization of Republics, or GOOR. After some talk, the IPA and GOOR decided to merge, and on September 13, 2007, the IPA turned into the Global League of Protectorates (GLOP). External links *Forums Category:Alliances Category:Unspecified team alliances Category:Defunct alliances